For the processing of color photographic light-sensitive materials, higher efficiency and higher productivity have been increasingly demanded in recent years. Progress has been particularly remarkable for the production of color photographic prints, in which the reduction of print-processing time has been strongly desired to allow for a short delivery period. The development of color laboratories for producing color prints, including centralized large-scale laboratories of high production efficiency and small scale laboratories suitable for providing finished color prints in a short period of time has progressed simultaneously. While the processing techniques and apparatus of the two types of laboratories are dissimilar, the demand for the shortening of the print processing time is applicable to both. Furthermore, there is also a strong demand for reducing the replenishing amount of processing solution in both types of processes to reduce processing costs and to reduce the amount of liquid waste.
Finishing a color print comprises exposure and color development. Use of a highly sensitive light-sensitive material leads to the shortening of exposure time. On the other hand, to shorten the processing time for color development, the light-sensitive material and processing method cannot be considered alone; each must necessarily be considered in combination. However, there are few satisfactory techniques that provide the combination of a high sensitivity light-sensitive material, and/or a processing solution and processing method capable of rapid processing, while maintaining high sensitivity. In addition, practical techniques which reduce the replenishing amount of the processing solution are uncommon.
Accordingly, it is highly desirable to develop a technique attaining the above-described objective in view of improvement of productivity and efficiency in color laboratories, irrespective of the scale or form, etc. of the color print laboratory.
As a method of attaining the above-described objective, a method has been proposed of processing a color photographic light-sensitive material containing a silver chloride emulsion instead of silver bromochloride emulsion having a high silver bromide content, generally used, as a light-sensitive material for color prints (hereinafter simply referred to as color print paper). For example, International Patent Application W087-04534 discloses a method of rapidly processing a color photographic light-sensitive material comprising a silver chloride emulsion having a high silver chloride content with a color developer not substantially containing sulfite ions and benzyl alcohol. However, when a practical test was conducted by preparing a light-sensitive material in accordance with the disclosed method, including preparing a processing solution as described in the patent literature, and using a conventional automatic developing machine for color print paper, a number of severe significant problems arose.
At first, it was found that the method described in the patent literature results in substantial reciprocity law failure, and the sensitivity or gradation fluctuates remarkably depending on the luminance of exposure such that the method is difficult to use in practice.
Secondly, it was found that the method described in the patent literature results in substantial fogging of the finished prints when stored for a long period of time, which also causes problems in practical use.
Thirdly, it was found that the method described in the patent literature tends to sensitize the portions of the color print material under applied pressure during development. In particular, a stripe-like density increase is seen corresponding to the handling and transport of the color print material in an automatic developing machine, which is a serious drawback for practical use.
Fourthly, it was found that the method described in the patent literature results in a substantial fluctuation in the photographic properties. In particular, a change of the color density in high density portions results upon conducting continuous processing for a long period of time, which also causes problems in practical use.
In addition to the above-described patent literature, JP-A-61-70552 (the term "JP-A" as used herein means an "unexamined published Japanese patent application") proposes a method for reducing the replenishing amount using a high silver chloride color photographic light-sensitive material by limiting the replenishing amount such that the developing bath does not overflow. Further, JP-A-63-106655 discloses a method of processing a high silver chloride content color photographic light-sensitive material with a color developer containing a hydroxylamine compound and chloride ion at a concentration higher than a predetermined level, to stabilize the processing.
However, the drawbacks as described above are not overcome, even in accordance with these methods.